Lindo Castaño
by MaureenBane01
Summary: Primero era más bien la emoción de sentir mariposas en el estómago cuando lo veía, después comenzó a decirles a todos que eran novios, luego pensamientos inadecuados y entonces un momento que la cambió por completo.


**Summary: **Primero era más bien la emoción de sentir _mariposas en el estómago _cuando lo veía, después comenzó a decirles a todos que eran novios, luego pensamientos inadecuados y entonces un momento que la cambió por completo.

**Disclaimer:** El universo de los Cazadores de Sombras no me pertenece (lloremos juntos) son de fabulosa Cassandra Clare y con quien tenga contrato.

* * *

Maureen Brown era muy linda. Y ella lo sabía.

Con sus liso y largo cabello rubio, figura delgada, labios rosas y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Aprovechaba cada momento para usar sus encantos contra quién fuera, mientras ella saliera beneficiada.

En uno de sus aburridos y ordinarios días, una de sus amigas le contó que su primo tenía una banda, que harían una presentación el fin de semana y que si quería ir con ella, y Maureen aceptó, sobre todo porque no tenía nada más interesante que hacer.

Es por eso que el día de la presentación, esperando ver a cuatro perdedores, con facha de tipos llenos de acné, que solo hablan de cómics y juegan videojuegos (entre ellos, el primo de su amiga: Eric), se llevó una gran sorpresa. Bueno, tres de ellos no le llamaron la atención para nada, pero hubo uno en particular que... Uff.

Era alto y de cuerpo delgado, el cabello castaño revuelto y lo que a ella le parecieron unos tiernos ojos color chocolate.

-¿Quién es él?-Preguntó Maureen con ensoñación a la prima de Eric, mientras señalaba con uno de sus delgados dedos sin disimular ni un poco a ese lindo castaño.

-¿Cuál?-Murmuro su acompañante. _¿Eres idiota o qué?, _pensó Maureen con los ojos en blanco-Oh... ¡Oh!, su nombre es Simon, ¿por qué?

_¿Es que no era obvio?_

-Por nada- Fue su contestación.

La banda tocaba realmente horrible, como si no hubiesen practicado ni diez minutos anteriormente, pero a Maureen no le importó en lo absoluto, solo mantenía la vista fija en el lindo castaño, que ahora tenía nombre. _Simon._

Fue así como la obsesión por ese lindo castaño comenzó. Investigaba de cualquier manera humana e inhumanamente posible cuando serían sus presentaciones, a las cual, obviamente, siempre asistía, al grado de darse cuenta si alguien además de ella iba todas las veces a verlos tocar, y la respuesta era no; ella era la mayor (y única) fan de la banda llamada… Bueno, se la pasaban cambiando de nombre, así que no podía decir cuál era exactamente la banda con la que comenzó a obsesionarse, o más bien, uno de sus integrantes: el lindo castaño Simon.

Primero era más bien la emoción de sentir _mariposas en el estómago _cuando lo veía, se emocionaba escuchándolo  
tocar y solo prestaba atención a él.

Un día, logro notar que ellos estaban mejorando un poco; para cualquier persona que no haya asistido casi siempre, no notaría la mejora, pero ella sí. Y, como ya tenía una buena excusa para acercarse al lindo castaño, se armó de valor y se acercó a él.

Ella vio que era mucho más alto que ella, y eso la dejo encantada.-Tocaste muy bien-dijo mirándole fijamente.

-Oh, gracias-Contesto él con la voz más linda y animada que Maureen había oído. Después, él le dio una última sonrisa antes de que sus amigos le llamaran y se alejara de ella.

El lindo castaño le había sonreído, ¡a ella!, así que, con esa enorme evidencia, después comenzó a decirle a todo el mundo que eran novios, que se amaban y que cuando crecieran más, se casarían y vivirían felices para siempre, y sus amigas la felicitaban y creían todo el cuento de hadas que ella les contaba sobre su lindo castaño y ella.

Pero luego se dio cuenta que en realidad aquel lindo castaño, Simon, no parecía prestarle demasiada atención ni siquiera cuando ocupaba sus encantos contra él, y se sintió tremendamente decepcionada, y, sabiendo que él no la quería tanto como ella a él, prefirió imaginar cómo se sentiría que el la abrazara, que se sentiría si caminaran tomados de las manos, que se sentiría pasar los dedos por los leves rizos de su cabello castaño, que se sentiría besar esos bonitos labios…

Por supuesto, así siguió, llegando al punto de querer hacer eso y _más _con Simon, y se sorprendió al tener esos pensamientos tan inadecuados para alguien que apenas pasaba de ser una niña. Pero aun así no le importó. Le gustaba tanto fantasear con lo que quería con el lindo castaño, que parecía distraída todo el tiempo, sus calificaciones en la escuela bajaron y era muy olvidadiza.

Entonces, creyó que tal vez tenía una _pequeña _obsesión con el lindo castaño, pero eso tampoco le importo.

Así llegó la noche que la marcaría por el resto de tiempo que viviera: Primero, Simon la dejo tomarle una foto. _Ya tengo que ver en mi imaginación_, pensó Maureen y, no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Lo volteo a ver, le mostró una sonrisita tímida y angelical y batió rápidamente sus pestañas.

-¿Una juntos?-Preguntó y Simon, que por alguna razón parecía perturbado, asintió temblorosamente.

Cuando Maureen se acomodó junto a él, quería quedarse ahí todo el tiempo, pero era consciente de que no podía, así que solo se retrasó apropósito un poco mientras ponía la cámara de modo que salieran bien los dos en la foto que tanto ansiaba.

Todo fue como en cámara lenta. Escucho el sonido de algo rasgándose cerca de ella, volteó a ver a Simon y respingó al ver unos colmillos como agujas desgarrando la carne de sus labios y haciendo que hilillos de sangre salieran de ellos; ella sintió como las manos de aquel lindo castaño la atrapaban, atrayéndola hacia él, clavando esos colmillos dolorosamente en su cuello.

Y lo disfruto enormemente.

Claro que dolía como Simon la apretujaba contra él, pero al fin sentía esos labios sobre su cuello, sus manos rodeándola y atrayéndola hacia él, el cabello castaño haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca y le encanto tenerle tan cerca.

Pero el mínimo instante termino, y Maureen vio al chico con ojos avellana y tatuajes del que no recordaba su nombre; separar a Simon de Maureen.

Desde ese momento, todo se había vuelto muy confuso. Recordaba haber estado en un taxi, pero al mismo tiempo creía haber estado en otro lugar, un callejón, o algo parecido. Recordaba haber sentido un dolor horrible en el cuello, y recordaba que era por un cuchillo enterrándose en su garganta. Pero después pensaba que más bien eran colmillos. Y luego recordaba estardentro de una caja o derivado, pero luego pensaba que no, que había estado atrapada entre la tierra.

Eso era lo único que tenía claro; la desesperación de salir de ahí, sintiendo como la tierra entraba en su nariz y en su boca, pasando asquerosamente a su garganta, también manchando su blanco vestido (que no recordaba haber traído puesto) y su rubio cabello. Y recordaba perfectamente que quería ver a alguien allí, pero no a su papá o mamá, no, quería salir y encontrarse con su lindo castaño esperándola ansioso.

Sin embargo, cuando logró salir, con el cabello despeinado y el vestido hecho un desastre, lo único que encontró ahí fue el aire soplando y moviendo las hojas de los pocos árboles que allí se encontraban, sabía que el aire era frío, pero apenas lo sentía. Lo que sentía era decepción y ganas de llorar porque su estúpido y lindo castaño no estaba esperándola, pero enseguida sonrió.

-No importa, mi lindo castaño, voy a encontrarte-Habló a la nada.

Comenzó a caminar, y sentía que tenía dentro una picazón ardiente quemándole la garganta, estaba hambrienta, pero estaba segura que no de comida, lo que le hizo preguntarse qué era lo que deseaba. Pero de igual manera, no tuvo que preguntárselo mucho tiempo, aún a metros de distancia, vio a dos personas llorando abrazadas sobre la tumba de alguien. Así que, sin pensarlo un segundo y sabiendo lo que quería, se abalanzó sobre ellos, drenando hasta la última gota de sangre de sus débiles cuerpos.

Dejo los cadáveres a un lado. Algo le dijo que no debería hacerlo y por un momento pensó en esconderlos o algo, pero decidió dejarlos ahí, pensando que si no mostrar evidencia de algo que ahora su nueva naturaleza pedía era algo así como una regla, no le importaba, porque las reglas eran para eso: Romperse.

Y por ese lindo castaño, las rompería todas y cada una.


End file.
